welcome to school
by Rachel Kate Doxey
Summary: 8 Disney movies combined to make the ultimate story. College can be a crazy place full of relationships and friends and enemies join Anna and Elsa as they make friends, make Enemies, and ultimately fall in love


Authors note : Hello for any of you who read my other story I am not giving up I just felt like writing a Disney fan fiction and seeing as I couldn't pick 1 I picked a few of my favourite and created one big story I guess we will see where this goes . It will be from several points of view if you would like to hear from anyone's point of view just let me know. I hope you like it as well just let me know because I very excited to be writing this

Anna Started at the ceiling this was it this was the very last time she was going to wake up in this room. Tomorrow she would wake up starting at another ceiling. She wouldn't be in her own room she would be sharing with 2 complete strangers. It scared her.

She eventually forced herself out of bed "I really don't want to go ," She started speaking to nothing but the mirror " I mean why would I want to go When I could stay here with my family I don't want to disgrace the royal family." She started brushing her hair. In all truthfulness Anna knew she had never been very good at being Royal. Elsa on the other hand was perfect. She always had perfect hair and perfect clothes and a perfect personality. Anna was the opposite she was boring. Anna's hair was Strawberry blonde. It wasn't fiery red or Orange just a boring in-between colour. Then there was Elsa it was Flowing and white Blonde but it seemed to look amazing .She didn't look right in the clothes they tried to put her in they looked frumpy and strange. Elsa on the other hand always looked stunning in whatever she wore. Anna could also come off as rude and nasty when she didn't mean to be. She didn't like being forced to dance with men and she didn't know and she wasn't good at making conversation she was also incredibly clumsy. It drove her insane. Elsa could win over anybody by just smiling that drove her even more insane. Anna always felt second best next to Elsa.

At least at this School she could dress how she wanted and act lies he wanted. Even though Elsa would be there she couldn't tell her what to do. She just didn't want to go and move away from her family. She knew that she and Elsa needed a proper education so that one day they could run Arendale. Which Anna didn't want to do? It would mean Elsa would have to get married and have lots of children but Elsa had sworn to never get married and to never have kids. Anna couldn't understand why that's all Anna wanted a husband who would love and then maybe she would have lots of children. She really wanted a life where she could just be normal but there wasn't much chance of that happing in the near future. Anna sighed and left her hair down pulled on a beanie an old purple jumper and black jeans and purple lace ups. She looked good, she wasn't wearing a frumpy dress she felt comfy she managed a smile. She made her way down stairs and found that everybody was already eating breakfast and chatting excitedly she sat down and toast was immediately handed to her. Anna hated toast unless it had chocolate spread and bananas on top before she could ask she was passed a pot of chocolate spread and a banana. She suddenly noticed everyone looking at her and the table was silent where moments ago there had been chatter.

"What?" asked Anna through a mouthful of toast?

Her mother pursed her lips she hated it when Anna spoke with her mouth full.

Her dad spoke "Well we just want you to know that we love you very much, but you won't be able to come home over Christmas or summer break."

"What, Why!" Shouted Anna

"Because if you would listen you would understand …"

"I did listen and you can't just drop a bombshell on us like that when are we ever going to see you that's the only Holidays we get!"

"Anna sit down and listen to me!" Shouted her Dad he never shouted ever.

Anna hadn't noticed that she was sanding up she sat down trembling

" Look we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry but me and your Mother will be moving away and sadly It's a 4 week journey from where you are,"

"Why would you move somewhere like that then?

"Because we can't stay in Arendale the whole time can we?"

"Who's going to run …"

Anna parents nodded there heads

"Nooo really Tristan he cant do it isn't this why me and Elsa are being sent to get an education Tristan mum he's stupid you know that."

"Tristan won't be alone his mother and Father will be here." Her mother spoke calmly. Anna knew this was a bad Idea she knew her Mum and Dad had been planning on moving from Arendale when they got back form school but that was for Anna years and Elsa 5 years although she hoped she would enjoy it she was 15 and would be 23 when she left which wouldn't be so bad she thought. So of course her mum and Dad wanted to move but why so far away. Arendale wasn't to far from the school a 3 day journey at best. She frowned but Tristan you have to be kidding Tristan was Anna idiot cousin he was the next in line after Anna and mum and dad were trusting Arendale would be safe in his hands this proved they were stupid! She shock her head last time he had been in the place Anna had be stuck in a tree Elsa and Tristan was running around Elsa's 9th Birthday party naked and he was 13 at the time . He had done really stupid things in the past as well such as he was always writing letters posing as king and Queen of some far off land and trying to get a law passed in Arendale and a t one point they tried to pass a law that farmed products and any acts would be illegal which would have been stupid seeing as Arendale had at least 40 farms. However Tristan had made the argument against it sound so convincing. Elsa however recognised his hand writing and the law was revoked before it had been signed. Elsa she had been incredibly quiet. Anna started at her. She had know, she knew from the look on her face. She felt betrayed and angry. An hour later Elsa and Anna were packed into a car .Anna refused to speak to Elsa. This wasn't fair. They always told Elsa first but to keep this she was Furious and devastated her family would he ever see them

" Anna they will come visit You know people stay at school over the holidays mum and Dad said they will visit and when we move back to Arendale we can see them even more ,it only a week from there." Elsa smiled as she spoke Anna just turned around and lost herself in her thoughts.

Anna started thinking about Tristan more and got even angrier she couldn't even find an explanation as to why he felt the need to Poo out of the highest window in his house onto a bunch of people. Everyone knew that he was related to the Royal family as well. Anna may not be the best example of being Royal but Tristan made Anna look amazing. Anna also started thinking about how Tristan always had a girl on his arm never the same one twice. Everybody knew what he did with them. She wondered why she couldn't find one guy yet Tristan could find a million.

Anna suddenly started crying "I'm scared." She whispered as Elsa hugged her

"Me to." Elsa spoke almost scared like she wasn't supposed to say so "and Anna I'm sorry I never told you about Mum and Dad."

"its okay I know Mum and Dad told me today so I didn't start a 3 week war like last time ,"

Elsa laughed "yeah and they were only going for a few days."

It felt good to laugh despite how different they were they would always be there for one another and they had been each others company for the last few years. They were best friends. The three days passed quickly this was going to be strange.

Elsa and Anna got out of the car and were met by a gigantic building that looked like a castle there were several other buildings dotted around. Anna was terrified it looked so big Elsa on the other hand looked amazed and seemed to be jumping up and down. Anna was freezing she noticed which was then she realised that it was snowing. She pulled her brown coat tighter and hid her hand in stripy mittens. Elsa didn't seem to notice she was just staring at everything she must have been cold in just that outfit it was a blue top with a darker blue jacket and White pants typical Elsa colours she smiled to herself Elsa loved clothes. She began grabbing her case. Anna had been advised to send her gowns over a few weeks ago so they wouldn't get damaged in her bags . Elsa had done the same but had 8 bags while Anna had 5 still a lot but Elsa's were bigger and she had one devoted to dresses that weren't ball gowns.

"lets go cheek in ," Elsa squealed.

She grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her into the school. There were girls walking round with even more bags than Elsa. Anna noticed one girl had a old Man crying her 12 bags wile she dragged one Everything she had seemed to be pink. She noticed a small Curly red headed girl walking next to her she was making faces behind her back. Anna laughed but then realised she had been starting. Anna was handed a room key by a dark haired lady she later learned was named Jasmine she was the buildings manger and should she need anything to contact her. Anna and Elsa made there separate ways to there separate floors. Anna felt strangely happy to be meting new people at least these people were girls her age and wouldn't be trying to make money from her . Last time she had spoken to girls her own age was when Elsa was 9 and when Elsa turned 10. Mum and Dad said games of princess had to stop they were proper princess now Anna didn't understand why that meant no more parties with friends and no more midnight feasts or climbing trees and running around outside . Anna and Elsa had fun together but there friends would come round but since they couldn't do certain things they would quickly bored and leave. Anna was also kind of excited to be meeting boys as well.

Anna smiled to herself as she stood outside the room she was so nervous it was almost unbelievable. Anna walked in to find 2 girls who were both decorating boards behind there beds . One had long Blonde hair and was dressed in a pretty jumper that was black with White flowers and dark pink pants. She glanced to the second girl who seemed to be wearing a pale yellow top and cream pants and matching yellow shoes. She had dark brown hair that was tied in a loose pony.

"Hi I'm Rapunzel and over here this is Belle," the Blonde girl smiled

"Anna nice to meet you two "

"Well all the beds have a heater behind them and seem to have the same wall space I hope you don't mind that we picked. The Blonde girl explained

"Of course not." Replied Anna with a smile.

"Well I think I better explain some things so its not too overwhelming, Began Rapunzel." Me and Belle have know each other since we were 10 years old ,were both also twins but with a brother Mines called Kristoff and Belles is called Flynn just so you know . Belle looks nothing like him apart from hair colour and Kristoff and me look a little more similar you ca tell were related anyway. Next door is Merida she is sharing with 2 girls who won't speak to anyone but each other so she might be spending a lot of time in here. That's probably the basics of what you need to understand, does that make sense?"

"yeah why did you tell me that though ?"

"Suddenly 2 large guys and a small red headed girl barged trough the door

"haha this is why ." laughed Rapunzel .

Anna could guess who each person was. Kristoff she found really attractive but she wasn't supposed so she just looked at the ground and blushed. Eventually she involved herself in the conversation. They ended up sitting on the floor in a circle .

Sharing wets and summer stories .it seemed that most people came from somewhere warm. She also learned it would be warm after Christmas break.

It was midnight after everyone left. Anna went to bed felling happy.

So how was that I hope that everything is oaky and I hope you enjoy the next chapter is half done so I will try and upload soon maybe Tuesday or Wednesday.

Thank you tell me what you think


End file.
